10 Things I Hate About You
by mimi11052003
Summary: At Port Charles High, Jason Morgan Jason Morgan is the most-popular-handsome-class-clown-best-smile-easygoing-all-American-quarterback. Elizabeth Webber is the opinionated, outspoken and the get-in-your-face-drop dead-girl next door. But they have secret.
1. Chapter 1

10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU.

**Chapter one**

**Rating: PG ( may change in later chapters )**

**Archive**

**New**

**Author's Note**: I was inspired to write this after I watched **10 things I hate about you.** I am totally changing it up, but the idea is still there. There are four main characters.

Elizabeth Webber is the get-in-your-face-kick-you-in-the-balls-go-soak-in-acid-boys-are-dumb-average girl.

Sarah Webber is the pretty-virgin-social-butterfly-fairytale-loves-do-exist-Prom Queen.

Jason Morgan is the most-popular-handsome-class-clown-best-smile-laidback-all-American-quarterback.

Lucky Spencer is the new-kid-at-school-all-around-good-guy-trying-to-win-the-girl's-heart-all-before-Prom.

Confusing? Yeah, I know. Other characters will be introduced later. Or maybe I'll list them at the end of the chapter. I don't know… comments and suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!

**10 Things I Hate About You.**

Prom.

Yuck.

Just the word made her ill. Elizabeth Webber thought as she walked down the hallway that was covered with 'Get your prom tickets today!' posters. She stalked past a bunch of giggling seniors to make way to her locker ( her fraternal and delusional twin sister, Sarah was among the them ). She rolled her eyes every time they said the word prom. She heard the warning bell ring through the hall, knowing more than half the students would ignore it.

I hate high school, Elizabeth thought with the slam of her rusty locker. As she pushed passed all of the giggling airheads to the English 4

She really hoped people weren't this pathetic in the real world.

*****

Prom.

Oh, yeah.

Just the word made her excited. Sarah Webber looked past one of her friends heads and watched every boy in the hallway, guessing which boys might ask her to the prom. She wanted prom to be really special this year. Suddenly, a girl shoved her aside and as she walked away, Sarah realized it was Lizzie. Her twin was the exact opposite of her. Sarah shook her head in a hopeless manner ( it wasn't her fault she was normal, but still Sarah loved her sister… about 45% of the time). With a smile, Sarah picked up her designer bag off the floor headed to the English 4 classroom.

I love high school, she thought as she walked down the hallway breezing past a couple of freshman boys. She graced one of them with a dazzling smile, causing him to nearly have an asthma attack. When prom arrives these boys won't know what hit 'em.

She really hoped to find a perfect date.

*****

Prom.

Ha Ha.

Just the word made him laugh. Jason Morgan just leaned against his locker, tired after morning football practice. Who knew that people could get so insane all for a school dance. Girlfriends would wonder if their boyfriend would ask them to prom, even if they had been dating since sophomore year! And single guys would worry about how to ask a single girl. A girl would freak out if her crush might want to go with another girl. It was too funny. However, what was not funny was the girls who asked him. The star quarterback of Port Charles High School was fed up with girls practically stalking him. Waiting by his locker or his seat in class. Jason looked up at the hallway clock and realized he had to minute to get to English 4.

This high school really needs a loud warning bell, he thought as he practically ran through the chaotic hallway. Not even sparing a glance at the girls to gave him a flirty greeting.

He really hoped he wasn't going to be late.

*****

English 4?

Okaaay.

Where exactly is English 4? Lucky Spencer asked under his breath as he stepped out of the office. He looked next to where they listed the teacher's name. Mrs. Alexis Davis. Room 204; English hallway. Lucky looked up and noticed that he was already near the room. And he also so noticed that nobody was in the hallway. He looked at the clock. Damn, he was nine minutes late. Lucky started walking through the hallway and he noticed the Prom posters. He'd never been to a school dance in his life. When he reached the door that read 204 he turned the door knob and walked in. Mrs. Davis stopped talking and looked at him, and the entire class followed her gaze. And Lucky looked at his peers. He could feel them scrutinizing him.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer. It seems you have made it out of the office unscathed. Congratulations, not many do." Ms. Davis said. The class murmured in amusment.

"Oh, come on, Ms. Davis, I go there all the time and I come back with no battle scars" a jock with blonde spiky hair with mock indignation.

"Touché, Mr. Morgan. But can the same be said about your school record" Ms. Davis shot back, with a victorious twinkle in her eye.

The jock paused for a minute.

"Damn, I've got nothing" he sighed out.

"Jason, you should know better. I am and English teacher. Well, Lucas, Your seat is next to Sarah's and in front of Elizabeth's. I should probably warn you, they are sisters and they do bite. Welcome to this insanity called English 4."

"Actually my name is Lucky" Lucky informed her.

"Oh, well, Lucky if you have trouble with anything let me know at the end of the class"

Lucky nodded and walked towards his seat. The pretty blonde Sarah, smiled at him. The jock Jason, in a school hoodie sat in behind of Sarah nodded. And Elizabeth looked annoyed. They were all sitting in the back of the room close to the wall opposite the door, making a little square.

"I'm Lucky" he said to them in greeting.

"Yeah, I heard it the first time. Named after the family pet how original" Elizabeth said sarcastically. Sarah rolled her eyes at here.

"Don't mind my sister. She's a little-"

"Sarcastic? Bitchy? Mean? Cruel? Stop me when you reach one you like" Jason interrupted, smirking at the increasingly irritated Elizabeth.

"Bite me, loser" she said breezily, reining in her anger.

"You know you want me, Webber" Jason winked. Lucky watched them, his head moving from side to side.

"Drop dead."

Lucky shrank back in his chair wondering what possessed his dad to move here. He looked around the class, they all seemed to pay attention, well except the pair behind him. He glanced at them quickly and the then slouched deeper in to his seat.

He really hoped he survives to make it to graduation.

10 Things I Hate About You.

Chapter two

Rating: PG

Archive

Author's Note: Okay, I've decided to list the other characters, but not so descriptive. And with so many hyphens.

Sam McCall is Elizabeth's best friend. She's a loud mouth who speaks her mind. Consequences be damned.

Patrick Drake is Jason's best friend. He's a very smooth ladies man and plays wide receiver.

Damien Spinelli is going to be Lucky's tour guide/best friend.

Robin Scorpio is Sarah's best friend. The are very similar but Robin's a little uptight.

( The others will be listed as you read, but not in the Author's Notes. )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Elizabeth found out that she really hated second semester, third hour English. Not only did it start at eight-twenty in the morning, her worst nightmare sat next to her until nine-thirty. Jason Freaking' Morgan. As if he isn't bad enough, it got worse. There were girls who would throw notes at him during class. Yeah, not _pass_, but _throw_. Elizabeth ducked again to avoid the paper assailant that would've collided with her head. She inwardly smiled when she heard Jason shifting in his seat. She stole at glance at his seat, and as she predicted Jason was struggling to reach the note on the ground that was out of his reach.

And when she heard him swear, her lips twitched in a beginning of a sumg grin. Elizabeth knew he'd have to ask her to retrieve it for him. Yeah, well. Over her dead body.

"Psst. Webber? Think you can be a nice person for once and hand me that note. Shit!" Jason swore, as he went back to pretending to do his work. Because at that moment Ms. Davis happen to walk by them and Elizabeth got an idea.

"You mean this note?" Elizabeth asked sweetly as soon as the teacher sat back down at her desk. Elizabeth reached down to pick up the note behind her desk. She observed the folded up pink notebook paper. _Seriously, pink?_ She looked back at Jason, he looked almost… embarrassed! She felt a wicked smile spread on her lips.

"Yeah, just don't read it. It's not for your innocent prude mind. Hand it to me and that can count as your good deed of the decade." He said with an urgency.

"You know, honestly, you don't deserve a good deed from me. Besides, I really don't want to know what's in it. Because I can guarantee, that it might make me-"

"Then hand it over!" he hissed at her. Looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. Elizabeth noticed Jason looking at one person in particular. Elizabeth looked around him to see who it was. Aha! Carly Benson. Jason's on again/off again girlfriend. Elizabeth should've known. Carly was a whore that gave sluts a bad name. She returned Carly's glare with a smile and a wave.

"I might not wanna hear it, but I know some people who might. Ms. Davis?" Elizabeth called, she heard Jason swear so much and so fast she though he might pass out. _This ought to be good,_ Elizabeth thought.

"Ms. Davis, I think you dropped this" she said raising her hand that held the note. She thought she heard a gasp somewhere in the room, and Elizabeth knew she heard a muttered 'bitch' under _someone's_ breath. Alexis walked over to Elizabeth curiously, and took the object in question.

"It's not mine, but seems to be addressed to Jason. Passing notes in class, again?" Alexis asked "I wonder what it says. Anyone else curious?" she started opening it after the students agreed. Alexis cleared her throat.

"Why didn't you call me back yesterday after our date? I told you I was in love with you and you said you'd call me. You ran to your car and drove away. By the way, my dad wants money to get a new mailbox, your car nearly smashed it to splinters…"

*****

Son of a bitch.

Jason was praying. Not for Ms. Davis to stop, because he knew she wouldn't. He's praying that God would kill him now so that Carly couldn't later. And if he did happen to meet an untimely fate at her hands, he knew one thing for sure.

He would _haunt_ Elizabeth Webber until she died. He was sure Hell would welcome her with open arms. (Okay, he was exaggerating but this is a moment where he believed he could _actually_ die of embarrassment.) Jason looked at the girl, _no_, demon in question, Elizabeth was tugging at the hem of her moss green tank top. He noticed that the corner her lips seemed to be twitching.

"Kill me now" he moaned under his breath. He could practically feel Elizabeth's smug smile and she knew she had heard him. Luckily, the bell rung and he leaped out of his seat, ready to bolt into the hallway. When Mrs. Davis called him to stay after class. Jason looked at the classroom hallway longingly which turned to fury when Elizabeth walked through it and into the hallway. Openly laughing.

Jason stood in front of the teacher pretending to listen as Mrs. Davis lectured him. And when she was done, he nearly ran for the door but stopped when she called him again. He turned back with a sigh of exasperation. Alexis's lips were pulled in a smile.

"The mailbox, really, Jason?" she asked. Jason cracked a reluctant smile.

"I was in a hurry!" he shouted as he exited the room. Almost immediately, he felt a person shove him. _Not even 10 seconds, _Jason thought as he looked to the right. His best friend, Patrick Drake, walked next to him, with what only could be called a look of shock. They walked to his locker, and Jason started putting the combination when Patrick whacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jason asked rubbing the back of his head. He glared at his friend, waiting for an answer. Patrick shook his head sadly.

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't really lose your mind. Are you insane?!" he asked. Jason rolled his eyes, and went back to putting in the combo to his locker. He wasn't really surprised at the answer he received. His best friend only had one flaw, and it annoyed Jason on a nearly daily basis. Patrick was a Drama Queen. But the other jock claimed he just tended to exaggerate a tad.

Jason and Patrick have been friends since middle school, they first met in gym class. Patrick had just moved to Port Charles with his mom. They had soon become the two most popular guys in the middle school. Well, as popular as you can get in middle school. Jason shook his head as he remembered his first relationship, in the seventh grade. Three weeks after school started even.

Keesha Ward. She was pretty, smart, a good kisser and even better, an eighth grader. But she was just a tad bit clingy, she really thought childhood sweethearts was for her. So Jason had ended that rather abruptly. Keesha quickly moved onto his older brother, AJ, who was in the same homeroom as her. All his relationships were like that. Girls flocked to him so he always had options. He'd whisper sweet nothings, be some what romantic. (He wasn't a total jerk.)

This went on until his Sophomore year in high school. A new girl moved from out of state. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and he was stunned. The next day he approached her at her locker and introduced himself and asked how she like it here. She smiled at him and told him that she liked it more and more. Jason thought things were going well, so well he even asked her if she wanted to hang out so he could study with her. What happened next was something Jason wasn't expecting. She slammed her locker shut, smiled angelically, and said no. Then she turned away from him walking down the hallway, leaving him shocked at her locker. Jason shook his head and leaned against his locker as the memories washed over him.

Jason Morgan had never been shot down in his life. Even by new girls! So he did something equally unexpected. For once in his life, he pursued a girl. He bought her flowers, chocolate and badgered her into going out with him. Until one day, the day of the girl-ask-guy dance, she asked him. He accepted. Jason was with her until last year towards the end of the Junior year. And he can't blame anyone but himself.

Jason was shaken out of his memories as he heard a locker slam. He looked up at the locker across from his, was Elizabeth Webber putting the lock back on her locker. When she turned around she looked right into his eyes, she must of saw something, because she raised an eyebrow. Jason continued staring and as always Elizabeth gave him what Jason needed. A flash of something ran across her own eyes, but instead of looking to see his reaction, Elizabeth just turned around to go to her next class. Sam McCall, Elizabeth's best friend joined Elizabeth seconds later, of course, after glaring at him.

Jason sighed and leaned his head against his locker, so he was looking at the ceiling. Patrick, who been over at his own locker, shook his head as made his way over to Jason. The blonde knew that his best friend has seen the entire exchange.

"I don't know why you show her mercy, when all she does is make you life hell?" Patrick asked him as the started making their way to study hall, in the opposite direction.

"You know why." Jason answered.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes, I still can't believe it." the brunette said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"That Elizabeth Webber is your ex girlfriend. You dated her longer than any other girlfriend you had."

"Yep" was all Jason said. He was the most popular guy in school, but the relationship he had with Elizabeth was something he never talked about. So no one really knew what happened inside the relationship, and no one knew what made them end it. Their relationship was between them, and for two reasons only. One, was because it was the best and most special thing to ever happen to them. Two…

_Because it hurt to much to think about._


End file.
